


PTSD is a BEEP

by FanGirl_Fandoms



Series: Marvel One Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Steve Friendly, Phil Coulson is alive, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slight Steve Bashing, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony thinks he doesn't have a family but he does, potty language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_Fandoms/pseuds/FanGirl_Fandoms
Summary: They did it, they saved the world, and now everyone is living it up... except for Tony.





	PTSD is a BEEP

They did it. Tony couldn’t believe that they actually did it. They saved the world again, and here everyone was, restored and very much un-dusted, thank you very much, living it up in his compound. God knows it wasn’t their average Friday afternoon villain. This was Thanos, big, purple and oh so very powerful. But they did it, somehow. Fury called Carol Danvers, a.k.a. Captain Marvel, and she was a huge help. She’s a great person too, Tony thought to himself. They had met in space on Titan, after the Spider-kid turned to dust in his arms, and if that wasn’t a kick in the gut to Tony. He hitched a ride back to Earth with her, and the blue human looking entity, whose name he later learned was Nebula, to find Steve Rogers mourning the loss of his Bucky. ‘Then again, I’m clearly not the best judge of character so who knows if this chick is everything she’s cut out to be.’ Tony thought to himself bitterly, holding his arms across his chest covering the arc reactor that was now, permanently, back in his chest. ‘Thank you so fucking much Captain Douchbag.’ Tony snarled in his head. “Screw this, I’m going to get some air. I can’t be in the same room as Mr. Righteous anymore or I’m gonna lose it.” Tony said out loud, not that it mattered, no one heard him.

Once outside Tony put his head against the closest wall and closed his eyes, only to open them a second later when all he saw was a red, blue and white frisbee being thrust into his chest. His breath quickened and Tony started to do his deep breathing techniques, counting from 10 to 1 in his head, anything really to make the air return to his lungs. “Come on Stark, man up and breath dammit. Stark men are made of iron, no tears, no feelings, no weakness. Well Howard, would you be oh so proud of your precious Steve, who almost killed your son. Bastard probably would be.” Tony said to the air, sadness creeping into his voice as he slid down the wall to sit, no longer able to stand.

“I’m sorry, he did what now?” Tony whipped his head only to see Fury, Coulson, Danvers, Peter, and Sharon standing there. Tony shrugged his shoulders in response and looked up at the stars. “Tony, I’m going to ask again, and I want an answer,” Phil, no Coulson, he hid that he was alive from you dumbass, Tony thought to himself, “Steve Rogers did what to you while I was on my mission?” Coulson finished. “It doesn’t matter Agent, what’s done is done, and he’s back in the spotlight, because he helped save the world and all is right with the world.” Tony replied bitterly. “If that was the case Mr. Stark, I think you’d be enjoying the party with the rest of us. You left.” Peter, his sweet Peter, said shyly. “I couldn’t breath anymore, I had to. I needed to leave. Don’t you worry about me Pete, you enjoy this party, especially since it’s the last one you’ll experience for a long, long time. Actually, how did Aunt May even let you near me, I thought that woman was going to kill me when I got back. Hell, I wish she did, at least that way I don’t have to see his shield coming at – never mind. All of you, go back in, enjoy the party, and leave me to my drinking in peace.” Tony said, holding up his plastic cup.

“Cut the crap Stark. You haven’t touched a drop of alcohol all night. It’s because of Rogers, isn’t it? You’re scared of him. Why? What happened between you guys? I know the whole civil war thing was rough but you’re terrified of the man Stark. I’ve never known you to be scared of anything, reckless, obviously. A pain in my ass, constantly. But scared, never. I want to know, what in the ever-loving fuck happened.” Fury said, losing his patience. “Fine, you want to know what happened. I’ll tell you. So, I pulled up my big boy pants right, decided to start cleaning up my own mess, signed the damn Accords and did my civic duty to the world. Apparently, the world is not enough for the good Captain and decided to give it a nice one fingered salute. Shit happened with his boy toy Barnes and next thing I know I’m being sent to take care of my friend, permanently if I had to. I gave him every opportunity to back down, offered the best care for Barnes, and basically gave him a one-way ticket to an easy out train. He took my offer and spit on it, because the safest hands are his own. He broke some shit, killed some people, and I started digging. Something wasn’t right and so, I went against the fucking government to try and handle this shit storm peacefully. I ended up in Siberia, in an old Hydra bunker. Zemo wanted to basically divide the Avengers, more than they already were. He showed me a video of one of Barnes’ missions as the Winter Soldier. The mission was December 16, 1991. I watched my parents get killed right in front of me, and their murderer was standing right next to me. Rogers didn’t look the least bit surprised. Turned out the dick knew for 2 years, he knew since SHIELD fell. The asshole didn’t have the balls to tell me his best friend killed my parents. Anyway, I reacted the way any sane man with a million-dollar weapon on him would react, I lashed out. They fought me, I fought back. They left with Barnes missing an arm and a shield in my chest. I was there for 15 hours. Then Vision eventually found me. Came back to the US, got the reactor back in my chest because they cold basically fucked with my heart, not to mention the vibranium shield that was lodged in my chest. So that’s the end of story time kids, I hope you’re fucking happy Fury. Now please, just leave me be.” Tony said, as he walked away from the group.

Carol was the first one to move, but she didn’t say anything, she simply put a hand over his shoulder in a show of silent support. Peter was the next one to move, he went to Tony’s front and hugged his around the waist, mindful of the arc reactor in his mentor’s chest. Fury and Coulson moved at the same time. They came closer to Tony but didn’t touch him, but he knew what hey were trying to say, that they would always be nearby. Sharon was the last to come to him. She was crying. “Shar, what’s wrong? Sweetie, talk to me, please.” Tony said, looking at his cousin. Thanks to Aunt Peggy, Tony go to know Sharon shortly after she was born, and he was instantly protective of her, viewing her as a little cousin. “Tony, I gave him back his shield, I caused this. It’s all my fault.” Sharon said, hugging herself. “No, Sharon, no. Not a chance. You didn’t know what he was going to do, it’s very easy to be swept away by his charming smile and perfect teeth. I think he forgot who he used to be, when he was with Aunt Peggy, before he went in the ice. He was a good man, and he still is to some extent. But he changed, and I don’t think anyone saw it until it was too late.” Tony said, pulling the blond into his arms. “I missed you Tony, with everything that happened, I just, I love you Tony, I don’t ever want to take you for granted again. I’m gonna spend so much time making things up to you. I promise Tony, things will change from now on. I can’t believe I thought he was sweet. Uggg, never again.” Sharon said, pressing her face into her cousin’s neck. There was something about Tony that always made Sharon feel like everything would be okay.

They stood there like that, Tony being held up, while holding others up. Fury and Coulson behind him, blocking anyone that dared to come out and bother his moment of peace. In the midst of all that, Tony knew that he would be okay. Certainly not that very day, or the next, or even a month from then. But he knew, eventually, he would be okay, and that was all he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I guess first off thanks for reading this, it's my first fic so any constructive criticism is welcomed.  
> Also, if this goes well, I might add more Marvel fics, and maybe other fandoms too, let me know what you guys think.  
> Also, last thing, thanks to my absolute best friend/sister for pushing me to do this. Love you! 
> 
> Prompt: “You left.” “I couldn’t breathe anymore, I had to. I needed to leave.”


End file.
